degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Deanna Casaluce
Deanna Klymkiw (née Casaluce) (b. February 7, 1986 in Mississauga, Ontario) is a Canadian actress best known for having portrayed Alex Nuñez on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She originally auditioned for the main parts of Paige Michalchuk and Ashley Kerwin, but did not land either. But the casting director did like her and later asked her to play the part of Alex. Later, she got a role on'' The Devil's Diary'' as Georgia along with her Degrassi co-star Miriam McDonald. It has been alleged that Deanna had a romantic relationship with Lauren Collins, who plays her character's lover Paige Michalchuk on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Her most recent appearance was a web show, Hooking Up, where she portrays Emily, one of four characters who go to Bask University. Deanna also does Emily's Vlog, and has also been seen on Life Of A Crime a couple of times. Deanna studied Honours Major Psychology at University of Guelph. Deanna later went on to graduate from York University, where she received her Specialized Honours BA in Psychology. In 2014, she started studying at Ryerson University for her MA/PhD in Clinical Psychology. Trivia *Deanna is an Aquarius. *She once stated in interviews that, unlike Alex, who would often use violence (until after the school shooting), she prefers to talk things out when it comes to conflicts. *She enjoys singing, rollerblading, iceskating, yoga, swimming, cycling and kickboxing. *Her favourite books are 1984, Tuesdays with Morrie and Scribbling the Cat: Travels with an African Soldier. *She loves Frank Sinatra's music. *Deanna's favorite movies are Grease, It’s a Wonderful Life, Some Like It Hot, Peter Pan and The Wizard of Oz. *If Deanna wasn't an actress, she would love to be a psychologist. She later went on to graduate from York University with a degree in Psychology. *Because Deanna and Lauren Collins were already good friends, they didn't mind too much that they had to kiss each other in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *According to her, dinner and dancing with her friends is her perfect Saturday night. *Deanna was to star in the film Psycho with Canadian actor/singer, Richard Hoggard, but the film never moved beyond the first stage of production, and Richard moved on to X-Men 3. *If Deanna was a superhero, her name would be Super Skrawnks. *Deanna loves to eat cotton candy, dim sum, and fettuccine alfredo. *The character Deanna wished she could have played was 'Maria Singer' in Fight Club. *Deanna's favourite TV shows to watch in her spare time are The Daily Show, King of the Hill, Bewitched, The Simpsons, Seinfeld, and Sex and the City. *In March 2007, she made a small screen appearance in the Lifetime original movie, They Come Back. *Casaluce went to high school with Adamo Ruggeiro. Amanda Stepto also went to the same school. * Played an extra on I was a Sixth Grade Alien from 1999 to 2000, which also starred Daniel Clark, Ryan Cooley, & Lauren Collins *According to Deanna, she thinks Alex is tough and marches to the beat of her own drum. *She was an extra in The Zack Files episode "Quiet Please, I'm Reading Your Mind" in 2000. Jake Epstein, Michael Seater and Daniel Clark's brother Robert Clark were the stars of that series. *She has since gotten married in 2015, and has changed her last name. *She now studies at Ryerson University. Quotes *"Alex is very aggressive. She's also a strong, independent woman. I think Alex is just trying to find herself. Like Alex, we are both very strong people." Gallery Deanna casaluce, alex degrassi, braids.jpg 121520pw150.jpg Deanna casaluce.jpg Hooking-up-cast-shot.png TI4U u1216077779.jpg m_6153a2240794bdc5e42368a15580cff6.jpg Girlsofdegrassi2006fallprime.jpg 160_deanna_casaluce.jpg 289_deanna_casaluce.jpg 3866395619 dd3e25ee30.jpg L f574018d85c564ffabf7706dc01cf1c2.jpg 0er.jpg l_7ae8fd173cdf494d1535c336d355a724.jpg l_05f2b4e2c99549298f6e606a00bc83c4.jpg l_66f8f2965fef4f209e97fc0327bdceeb.jpg l_79342c7afe7940768b22a5e45a13fc63.jpg l_661e307ec7234c48a96a81e93c2d67c8.png 475199839_small.jpg deanna_casalucet.jpg tumblr_les6l1J0VK1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lbr0njDy6h1qdoiato1 400.png Mikedeanna.jpg imagesCAWBGSZF.jpg imagesCAVKTSJF.jpg ssasa.jpg 373px-Tumblr lefjz6aGVp1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltss7xk8NU1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_ln65v2fTfJ1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8nyedLu7m1qde8dgo1_500.jpg Normal mel-ultimate7.jpg 12003705 jpeg preview large.jpg TI4U u1292440847.jpg Deanacasaluce 1290179712.jpg Canadianmalltour.gif TI4U u1292440832.jpg TI4U u1295200118.jpg TI4U u1292440840.jpg TI4U u1292440808.jpg TI4U u1292440782.jpg Deanacasaluce 1285788806.jpg Devils-Diary-3.jpg TI4U u1294193851.jpg TI4U u1307609861.jpg Deanacasaluce 1290179651.jpg Deanacasaluce 1290179677.jpg Deanacasaluce 1290179724.jpg Images deanna.jpg 1941018,Ub +9k1WY0B512oVxrZLCf3JLXQPZOKaDtpbZ8th2WdwpWgi6UYEvgJgPeOS3+TzP7qqwCcLyODdR79920XjOw .jpg Tumblr lefjz6aGVp1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr llvh7kiWFQ1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Screenshot (239).png 11809746 397088903832971 676811579 n.jpg L347885e00000 1 22943.jpg CFC Annual BBQ Fundraiser 2014 (15005992978).jpg Deanna-Photo.jpg 10987680_10155210342850204_6626497362641291620_n.jpg 549378_10152630540755204_1188072934_n.jpg 307176_10152405744055204_1828905390_n.jpg tumblr_o0lil8sBFt1u0qa61o1_540.jpg tumblr_inline_ny99t7ACXD1qmt57o_540.jpg 11173400_10155494820545268_8555285678925129902_n.jpg 10835251_10155026982095268_1220542645592316572_o.jpg 10881521_10154939049175268_4419485635325403300_n.jpg 11960174_10155999062150268_7709035955065100938_n.jpg 16451999795_172fe43230_o.jpg 11902426_10155999082535268_2032229113724848795_n.jpg 11295643_10155582821735268_1154641008831374933_n.jpg Tumblr lfgqny0aay1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi: TNG cast